Chuck vs the Chalet in Tahoe, M Rated Version
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Chuck and Sarah spend Valentine's Weekend in Lake Tahoe, attempting to recover an important microchip and opening up to each other. One-shot, heavy Charah. **M-rated** version of this story. Sexual situations and content. ADULTS ONLY


_Hello again. I said I would be putting out two versions of a Valentine's Day story involving Chuck and Sarah. Last night, I put out the "T" rated version. This is the "M" rated version. As you might suspect, it's not "M" rated for violence. Hopefully, the changes simply enhance what we all think Chuck and Sarah truly feel about each other. If stories with descriptive sexual content in there aren't your thing, bailing out now would be a good idea._

_This will probably be the only one I attempt. I've seen a few of the ones written by **Wepdiggy**, **MXPW**, and especially **Mikki13**, and I would be shocked if this was as good as what they've written. Still, hope you enjoy it and maybe it will inspire a few amorous couples out there to enjoy this weekend to the fullest. Especially if a snowstorm has you indoors._

_Please leave reviews, as always. Hope your Valentine's Day is enjoyable and spent with the person you love._

_**

* * *

Lake Tahoe, NV  
Saturday, February 13, 2010  
5:00 PM**_

Chuck hauled what seemed like more computer and surveillance equipment than he ever handled in seven years at the Buy More up the snow-covered stairs. Usually Casey would be of some assistance in this. However, he was tied up in Burbank and would not arrive for a few hours. Not surprisingly, the ski resort was packed primarily with couples, and it was only natural that he and Sarah would rent a chalet on a weekend like this. They looked like the perfect couple to spend the very definition of a romantic weekend in a beautiful winter location.

Aside from the secret agent work they would be doing, that is.

The briefing came in earlier that morning, but Chuck was fortunate to not have to work in the store today. He did, however, checked to make sure Jeff and Lester actually woke up and got to the store on time. General Beckman gave them a very simple assignment. Dr. Moran McGurn, an ex-MIT scientist, had developed a decryption program that would help hack the computer systems used by The Ring, and he was rumored to be selling it tomorrow to an unknown buyer. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were assigned to steal the program and bring it back to Castle.

Sarah, who was carrying the two small weekend bags of clothes for them, opened the door and held it for Chuck as he walked into the luxurious chalet that overlooked the ice-covered lake. Once he put the equipment down with an inelegant thud that made Sarah wince, he caught his breath and took in where they would be staying for tonight and possibly the next night.

"I have to admit, this certainly beats trying to get the information sitting in a Motel 6," Chuck said in an awe-inspired voice.

Sarah looked at him with considerable amusement. "For once, the movies got it right. But you still watch too many of those damn things for your own good."

"I know, I know. But I'm getting better. It's such a shame we have all of this to set up and we're down one person for now. I would have loved to relax."

Sarah sighed. Chuck was right about that. She hadn't stayed in a location this beautiful since Madrid. And that was a less-than-desirable assignment at a less-than-desirable time. It was a time when Chuck chose being a spy over being with her. At least, that's what she thought he had done. It turned out he was doing what he thought everybody wanted, including her. He never stopped loving her. But she remembered what she went through in her first few years of being a full-time agent. There was nothing except the job. You stole what they told you, killed who they told you, screwed who they wanted you to screw, and you didn't think of yourself. She wondered how much of a machine she would have become had she not thought Bryce was someone who could provide a link to something real. It was something that she wanted with Chuck now, but she wasn't sure if she could get it.

On the good side, Chuck readying the equipment alone with minimal help from Sarah didn't take much longer than it normally would with Casey. With the computers and the monitors set up and running, they still had at least an hour before Dr. McGurn would arrive. It was now her turn to set up the microphones and cameras in the adjoining chalet where McGurn would be staying. Donning a black shirt and sweatpants, Chuck gave her a foothold into the ventilation system. She crawled around the layout of vents through the adjoined chalets, her lithe body able to move easily through the tiny ducts. She planted a microphone and camera at two different vent locations in the living room area, one by the kitchen, and one set in the bedroom.

"Are they working, Chuck?" Sarah whispered quietly, hoping that they got them right on the first try.

"Four for four," Chuck replied. "Come on back."

She slowly turned, trying not to let the sheet metal of the air ducts make any sounds. She carefully crawled back. As she got to the opening, her hand slipped and she pitched forward out of the duct, falling to the ground with a bit of a surprised shriek.

Fortunately, the landing was soft. Or at least as soft as landing on Chuck was.

She discovered her problem: the ducts hadn't been cleaned probably since before they were born. She was covered in soot and dust, and she got a lot of it on Chuck's clothes. She didn't find it the least bit amusing, but that didn't stop Chuck from laughing.

Sarah seethed at him with a stern glare. "Don't say it…"

"It's a dirty job, but somebody's gotta do it? I appreciate a woman who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty? It's always good to have someone who can break your fall?"

Sarah wiped her dirty hand across his face and laughed in spite of herself. At least she hadn't broken anything. An eight-foot drop onto a hardwood floor would injure anybody.

Sarah got up and almost began to dust herself off, but her dirty hands would have made matters worse. "I will go take a shower. Can you watch them for a few minutes?"

"No problem," Chuck replied with a huge grin that would have earned any person not named Chuck a smack from her.

Chuck pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a clean one from his suitcase. He went to the kitchen sink and cleaned off his face with the liquid hand soap he found there. He found some coffee in one of the cupboards and set about to make a fresh pot, occasionally glancing at the monitors to see if McGurn had arrived. He made a cup for himself and left one for Sarah on the dresser outside of the bathroom. He turned the couch in the living room area so they could sit while watching the monitors.

After a few minutes, Sarah emerged wearing a towel over her body and one in her hair. She was sipping from the coffee Chuck made. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Thanks for making the coffee," Sarah told him as she relaxed and sighed contentedly for the first time in a long time. Between the way Daniel Shaw turned the team upside-down and the way Hannah disrupted their talks together by giving Chuck that closeness the two of them hadn't felt lately, things finally were coming back to normal.

"My pleasure."

"This has been really difficult for me lately. It's been hard for me to adjust to what you are now." Sarah paused for a moment, her mind reminiscing about how far Chuck had come in three years. "They teach you to be ready for the unexpected. Who was once your enemy one day would be your friend the next. You're making love to someone you end up having to kill because they turned. I think I got too comfortable with the way things were supposed to go. I guess…I was upset more than anything else that things weren't the same with us."

"I…you were right that I didn't think this all the way through. It never occurred to me just how much sacrifice there was to doing this. I thought I was doing what everybody wanted me to do. What they thought I was capable of."

"I know," Sarah replied, taking his hand. "I encouraged you as much as anybody. I guess…I was probably being selfish. I guess I just wanted that funny, caring, sweet guy to realize just how special he was. I didn't think it would result in all of this. I have to confess. It scared me that you had to deal with your asset like that. I know it hurt you to turn Manoosh in, and I had a painful flashback to what I thought I would have to do to get the Intersect files from you three years ago. I…I guess I was afraid you would turn into what I've tried to stop being since I met you. I was so cold and unfeeling, and…"

Chuck squeezed her hand tightly and gazed into her azure eyes, the light from the fire he started while she was in the shower flickering in them. "For the record, I never thought you were cold and unfeeling. You were always, and still are, the most beautiful, intelligent, and nicest person I have ever met. And as much as I want to be a spy, I never want it to change how you feel about me. And I'm going to try and make sure that never happens."

Sarah gazed into those mocha eyes that could turn from two pools of mirth to soul-penetrating trust instantaneously. She could get lost in his look forever. Her hand involuntarily glided along his cheek. She pulled him to her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He ran his fingers through her silken blonde hair as his lips responded to hers. She held his face in her hands as their lips fused in an unending wave of burgeoning passion, their tongues teasing each other.

They were interrupted by the sounds of the door to the neighboring chalet opening.

"Oh, right," Chuck reluctantly broke away from Sarah. "Work first, huh."

"I'm afraid so," Sarah replied with considerable disappointment. They watched the monitors as Dr. McGurn entered the chalet with a slender brunette that any bartender would card in a tavern and automatically assume her ID was fake.

"Do you ever wonder if Casey secretly loves this holiday? I mean, could you just see him curling up on his recliner at night with a double-feature of _Must Love Dogs_ and _Never Been Kissed_?"

Sarah giggled. "I hope the most romantic thing he does tonight is realign the sights on his M25 sniper rifle. The thought of Casey getting weepy is…I don't even want to picture it."

Chuck glanced at the monitor, and his eyes widened slightly. "Speaking of not having to picture something…"

Dr. McGurn and his date were quickly disrobing in the living room area. His date, wearing only a pair of stilettos and a smile, brought two flutes of champagne to the rug. She kneeled down by the scientist, and the two started to kiss and caress each other.

"OK, I'm thinking this is the part they never show private detectives watching on those TV shows," Chuck said quietly.

Sarah shook her head and leaned back on the couch. She let her eyes slowly drift close and her head drop back. She tried to give the impression of resting her eyes, but two things were going through her mind that bothered her. Firstly, she had to watch a couple doing what she had to do more than a few times on missions, only this time Chuck was sitting right next to her. It was a part of her she found more and more repulsive the longer she had these feelings for Chuck. Even though he was a full-time agent as well, she couldn't bear the thought of Chuck doing that on a mission to some random stranger, or that she had done it herself many times. Secondly, she felt a growing desire to be doing those same things right now with the man next to her. The same man who wanted to help the world but still wanted to be the same sweet person she was unequivocally in love with.

She lifted her head and glanced at the monitor. Chuck, for his part, hadn't reacted at all to the show McGurn and his date was putting on.

"Are you OK, Sarah?" Chuck asked with a little concern.

She took his hand in hers and rubbed along the tips of his fingers absentmindedly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from the trip." It wasn't a convincing lie, but Chuck accepted it at face value, anyway.

Sarah looked at the monitor for a few moments. McGurn was kissing his way down her body. The woman started moaning and grinding, making a big show of wanting him to perform cunnilingus on her, and he was only too eager to kiss his way between her legs. Sarah quietly scoffed, thinking the woman's performance wasn't even good enough for a Razzie award. She watched the show, and her hand unconsciously started playing with Chuck's fingers. If Chuck noticed, he didn't make any indications that he minded. Sarah's mind drifted to thoughts of a far less professional nature. She closed her eyes again and started fantasizing about Chuck sliding his hands over her face, his lips sending an electrical charge through her entire body. She could feel him pull the towel away from her, leaving her naked form quivering in anticipation at his touch. She could feel his lips kissing along her neck, and the heat she felt from his nearness to her sent a shiver along her soft skin. She gasped as she felt his tongue graze across her nipple, the feel of his teeth playing with it sending ripples of pleasure through her body. Her breathing became shallow. She opened her eyes, and she was certain he could hear her heart pounding inside of her chest. She glanced back and forth, and Chuck had a deer-in-the-headlights gaze when he locked with hers. She looked down in her lap.

Her hand was over his, and she was running his hand underneath her towel.

Her first emotion was embarrassment, and she was prepared to apologize. But that emotion never came to the surface. It was replaced by an intense stare at the man before her. A stare holding nothing but complete carnal lust at the man who turned her world upside-down and led her to a life she truly wanted. An unspoken understanding passed between them and the look on Chuck's face matched hers. He kissed along the exposed skin above her towel and she ran her cheek along his hair as he did so. He slid from the couch as he kissed downward. He went to the floor and began to plant kisses along her calf. Sarah's breath was already beginning to shallow in anticipation of what Chuck had planned. His fingers playfully danced up her legs as he kissed and licked a spot behind her knee. He began to pull the towel away from her, and she undid the towel under her arm so Chuck's progress would not be slowed. He began kissing and caressing along her inner thighs, and her legs involuntarily parted. The heat from her sex was already threatening to go out of control. Chuck ran the tip of his tongue playfully along her inner thigh, and Sarah almost lost it right then and there. She felt his lips planting kisses all around the folds of her vagina and it drove her insane. She anticipated a moment like this for so long, and she had hoped that it would be one of the most special of her life. The reality was so much better than the raciest thoughts her imagination had ever conjured.

And Chuck was just getting started. He gently parted the quivering lips of her essence and he gently massaged her clit. She instantly cried out in sheer joy at the touch. Chuck ministrations on her slowly grew in intensity. Sarah lay back on the couch, and her breathing became shallow and ragged. She could feel Chuck gently slide two fingers inside of her, and his tongue started flicking at her clitoris. The emotional connection she shared with that cute, sweet Nerd Herder intensified what she was feeling by a factor of a thousand. She never felt this with Bryce, and Shaw never even came close to the sensations Chuck was giving her now as his slid his fingers in and out of her while his lips gently teased and massaged her clit.

"Oh, God. Chuck! Chuck!" Sarah was practically begging and crying for Chuck to continue, and he brought his game up another notch. His tongue flicked all around her folds, which threatened to set her entire body on fire. He slid his fingers deep inside of her and started flexing them back and forth.

"Oh, yes! Yes Chuck!" Sarah's fingers, which had been gently running through Chuck's hair the entire time, tensed up, and she tried to avoid pulling his hair out as the floodgates threatened to burst open. She was bordering on hyperventilation, and her legs pulled him closer to her as he feverishly licked and fingered her.

With a high-pitched cry, she was overtaken by the most intense orgasm she ever felt. She could barely breathe as the waves of passion ran through her. The spasms that convulsed her body had an electrical charge that could power an entire city. Her breathing slowly returned to normal, and her sapphire eyes teared up as she looked at the man who continued to surprise her in every delightful way he could.

Chuck politely ran his face across her towel to clean himself off and gently kissed his way up her body. Sarah grabbed him in the throes of utter lust and kissed him hard, her tongue penetrating deep into his mouth. She spun them around so he was seated on the couch and she straddled his lap, holding his face in her hands as she planted kiss after passionate kiss on his lips and face. She pulled his face down to her breasts, and he wasted no time sucking her nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. She cried in pleasure as she grinded her hips against his groin. Her hands slid down, feeling his taut chest. Her hands found his pants and she eagerly unbuttoned them. She pulled the zipper down and slid her hand inside his boxers. Chuck moaned in pleasure as Sarah wrapped her hand around his quickly-growing erection. She began to slide her hand up and down its shaft, feeling it get even harder as Chuck's breathing began to shallow. With her free hand, she turned Chuck and pushed him down so he was on his back. She continued to massage him as she quickly kissed down his body. Her other hand pulled his pants down so they wouldn't be in her way and she then slid his boxers down. She reveled in the moans escaping Chuck as she eagerly took his length into her mouth, licking and caressing it with her playful tongue. She continued to generate moans from Chuck as her mouth did a lustful dance along his steel-hard cock. She had no intention of letting anything stop her from giving him as much pleasure as he had given her…

…until one of the microphones picked up a slamming door from the neighboring chalet.

Chuck bolted up slightly, and Sarah turned around to look at the monitor. McGurn and his date were starting to get dressed. Chuck and Sarah turned to look at each other and shared a knowing laugh.

"Occupational hazard?" Chuck asked with a raised eyebrow.

A huge grin broke across Sarah's face. "The irony is, I'm usually the one left in the lurch."

"Well, I don't think you planned it that way. But it was certainly my pleasure to make your night."

Sarah smiled. "That you did. I better get dressed." She looked down at Chuck's erection, still hard from being in her hand. She gave it a couple of quick, loving strokes and looked up at him with a mischievous glance. "To be continued." Her tongue snaked out to flick at the head of it, and she grabbed her towel, heading to the bedroom.

Chuck was exasperated. "You do that again, and I'll be 80 before this goes down."

Sarah looked over her shoulder with a devilish grin. "Promise?" She ducked into the bedroom.

Sarah emerged from the bedroom two minutes later in a similar outfit to what she wore while crawling through the heating ducts. They observed the couple leave the chalet. They waited for three minutes for them to walk to a safe distance away. Chuck and Sarah immediately exited their chalet and walked over to the front door. Sarah quickly picked the deadbolt on the door, and they entered. They carefully looked in the drawers, desks, and luggage for the item. They had no luck at first. Sarah checked the time on her watch. It was 6:45. It would take the average person 15 minutes to walk to the main restaurant at the resort, so Dr. McGurn might have made reservations.

"We have to move quickly," she told Chuck. "I don't want to risk them coming back, just in case they didn't make a dinner reservation. Then we'll have the files, and we can go home."

"And head back? Aww, what a perfectly good waste of a nice vacation home."

Sarah smiled at him. "Now, now. It's work time. Besides, it could be worse. I'm sure Casey isn't having much fun driving from the Reno airport to here in the snow at night."

"Good point. Well made," Chuck replied.

Chuck went into the bedroom and looked around at the pictures on the walls, mainly paintings of city skylines. He came across the skyline of Chicago and flashed. He saw images of gangsters from the Depression Era.

"I think we have a winner." Chuck took down the painting and felt the surface of the canvas and the frame.

"Why that one?" Sarah asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Dr. Moran McGurn? Moran and McGurn. Two of the principles in the St. Valentine's Day Massacre." Chuck held up the painting. "In Chicago. 1929." He found a small opening in the frame. He pulled back the wood to reveal a small microchip. "This Dr. McGurn knows his history."

"Nice work. Let's get going."

Chuck and Sarah quickly exited the bedroom. They were greeted by two very large men holding guns. Dr. McGurn's date was also standing there.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. Chuck and Sarah looked at each other but remained silent. The woman nodded, and the two men with her grabbed Chuck and Sarah. They dragged them into the living room area. They stood by the fireplace.

"I'll give you one last chance. Who are you?" Chuck and Sarah remained silent. The woman smiled. "It won't matter much longer, anyway. We'll get the program, and then we'll get rid of your bodies, too. The Ring would prefer that the program doesn't fall into the wrong hands, which would be anybody's hands but ours."

Chuck looked at the two men in front of them holding the guns. He glanced to his left at the pokers for the wood in the fireplace. He flashed, and his Intersect gave him the specs on the size, weight, and throwing force of the iron bars. He glanced at Sarah and raised an eyebrow. Sarah caught the message.

Sarah dove to the ground as Chuck grabbed one of the pokers and winged it at the two thugs. The poker knocked their guns out of their hands. He immediately charged the one to his right as Sarah jumped up and landed a roundhouse kick at the one in front of her. Chuck retrieved the poker and swung it at the man, blocking the three punches he tried to throw. He nailed the man in the chin with the poker, and he went down. The other man caught Sarah's foot as she tried to deliver another shot, but she pushed off with her other leg, spinning and landing a kick to the side of the man's head. He fell to the ground as well. Sarah landed facing the fire.

McGurn's date grabbed one of the guns and leveled it at the unsuspecting Sarah.

"NO!" Chuck dived for Sarah, tackling her to the ground, as the shot just missed. The rug shifted underneath them, and the woman was knocked off her feet. The gun lay in the middle between her and Chuck. Both of them raced to get it, but the woman got there first.

She got to her feet and cocked the gun, aiming it at Chuck's head. "A valiant effort. Too bad it was all for nothing." Chuck stared at her, keeping himself between McGurn's date and Sarah.

A shot rang out. The woman fell to the ground.

Chuck looked everywhere to see where the shot came from. He turned to see Casey slowly enter the chalet.

"I found McGurn's body stuffed in his trunk," Casey replied with some derision towards the dead woman. "I guess the song was right: love stinks."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Just out of curiosity, Casey, did you root for someone to break John Cusack's boom box in _Say Anything_? Ticked off because Ali McGraw didn't die sooner in _Love Story_?"

_**Lake Tahoe, NV  
Saturday, February 13, 2010  
11:00 PM**_

Chuck was again sitting on the couch in their chalet. Sarah was in the bathroom. They had completed their reports and arrested the two men who tried to help steal the files from Moran McGurn. The microchip was in the hands of the CIA, and their mission was over. However, it was too late to fly back to Los Angeles. They decided to stay in the chalet for the night and fly back in the morning.

Sarah walked into the living room area and sat down on the couch. Chuck hung his head.

"I'm sure you're not happy with me tonight. That was a pretty risky and dangerous thing I did. All I could think about was her bringing the gun up and your back was to her and…"

Sarah dove at Chuck and tackled him down on the couch, kissing him with a fervor that she never felt before in her life. She wrapped her arms around him and threatened to break his ribs from squeezing him so tightly.

"God, I don't care. I don't care, Chuck. Just, you're here, and I love you and…" Sarah gave up on talking to him and held on, kissing and caressing Chuck all over his face. Chuck grabbed her and swept her into his arms. Their lips never broke contact as Chuck carried her into the bedroom. She leaped out of Chuck's arms and stood on the bed, making quick work of Chuck's shirt as she kissed him passionately. She broke contact with his lips only long enough to remove her own shirt. Chuck unhooked her bra and she pressed her breasts into his surprisingly ripped body. Her nipples brushed up against his chest hair as she kissed him, sending electricity through her entire body. Each of them removed the remaining clothes on the other and they held each other as tightly as possible. Sarah held Chuck's head as she kissed along his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Oh, Chuck…" she whispered ardently into his ear as she felt his searing lips kiss behind her ear and along her neck.

They fell onto the bed, and Sarah slid her long legs around Chuck's body. She grinded her hips to feel Chuck's stiffening erection. She kept whispering his name in his ear as tears of joy rolled down her cheek. The two gently pushed forward towards the other, and Chuck entered her. She gasped as she felt his entire length deep inside of her. Chuck and Sarah began to move their hips in perfect synchronization, as if they had performed so loving of an act hundreds of times before. The anticipation and passion built up inside of them as their lovemaking was taking them to heights neither of them had felt before. They rocked back and forth as they felt the pressure building. Chuck's face was buried in her long, silken hair as he kissed and nibbled along her neck. Her body grabbed him deep inside of her and sent ripples of pleasure through him. His moaning increased in volume with hers as they approached the point of no return. The world disappeared around them as they could only see and feel the person with them. The person with whom each had an unbreakable passion. Both of them screamed as their orgasms hit them hard, their love for each other hitting the highest level of ecstasy.

_**Lake Tahoe, NV  
Sunday, February 14, 2010  
8:30 AM**_

Chuck and Sarah woke up in their bed bathed in sweat for such a cold morning, their bodies fused together from the most amazing night either of them had ever experienced. It was the culmination of a three-year tango around their feelings, where they tried to deny how they truly felt about each other. Where many roadblocks were thrown in their paths…Fulcrum, The Ring, family, other loves…to keep them from experiencing what they now had.

Both of them opened their eyes, and the sight of the other person brought smiles to their faces they could feel in their souls. Chuck slid his hands over her cheeks and gave her a gentle kiss. She pulled him closer and slid on top of him with a desire to continue from where they left off last night.

Chuck gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back, baby. I just want to take a quick shower."

Chuck slipped into the bathroom and entered the shower. The hot water felt luxuriating on such a cold morning. He closed his eyes and reveled in it for a few moments. He suddenly felt the sensation of soft, supple flesh pressed against him. His cock was starting to grow rock hard again. He enjoyed the memories of such an astounding night with the woman whom he was madly in love with. He opened his eyes.

Or perhaps he was enjoying the wet, naked blonde that joined him in the shower and was stroking his cock.

"I needed a shower too," Sarah replied with a lascivious smirk. Chuck gave her a hot, tongue-filled kiss and reached for the body soap in the corner of the shower. He applied a generous amount to his hands. She turned around so her back was to him. She reached back and wrapped her arms around his neck so his hands had free and complete access to her body. He ran his soap-filled hands over every inch of her soft skin, and she purred contentedly as his hands spent considerable time on her breasts and between her legs. As soon as she was covered in soap, she turned around and put her arms and legs around him. She slid her soapy body back and forth over his, getting the lather all over him as well. She straddled him and reached down, guiding his hard cock deep inside of her. She leaned back and let the hot water cascade over her body as she started thrusting against him. He held onto her legs and kissed down her glistening body, teasing her nipples with his lips. She was building up towards another earth-shattering climax, and she rode him hard and fast, screaming in anticipation. The feeling was quickly sending him over the edge, and she squeezed him tightly, moaning fervently in his ear as they both felt their orgasms overtake them. They dried each other off and returned to the bedroom, hoping to stay for as long as they could. After all, hardly anyone could deny them Valentine's Day together.

Unfortunately, Murphy's Law was in full force this morning. There was a knock on the door. Both of them quietly growled and then laughed about doing that at the same time. Each of them pulled on robes and went to the door. Casey was on the other side of it.

"Let's get going. Flight's in two hours."

"You have to be kidding," Chuck said with exasperation. "You booked an 11 AM flight on a Sunday morning? We're barely awake."

"Just want to get out of the cold and back to civilization, Bartowski."

"What is that?" Sarah asked, pointing at Casey's cheek.

Casey went into full denial. "What's what?"

"That mark?" She ran her thumb along the mark on Casey's cheek.

"Hey. Keep your hands off my marks. We're late."

Sarah looked at the mark. She raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that auburn-haired woman from the resort's security office, now would it?"

Chuck looked at him in surprise. "Casey, you stud muffin, you!"

"Knock it off, moron. Nothing happened."

"Uh-huh," Sarah replied. "Apparently, she felt you needed a full de-briefing, huh?"

Chuck was starting to crack up. "Well, security is tight here, Sarah. I'm sure she thought it prudent to check him everywhere to see if he was carrying anything…dangerous."

"Yeah, just how thorough is she with her patdowns, big guy? You have to be careful. Discharging a weapon here is definitely frowned upon."

"Enough. Get dressed, will you?" Casey exited the chalet in a huff.

Chuck took Sarah's hand. "I really wish we didn't have to go. I would have enjoyed sharing this place with you a lot longer."

"Me, too," Sarah replied. "But could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Last night, did you receive any, um, tips, from the Intersect?"

Chuck gave a slight laugh. "That was all Charles Carmichael last night."

Sarah turned slightly red. "I'm sorry. It was the best night I ever had and I was curious if you got any assistance."

"I don't know. Do you think that information was programmed into my brain?"

Sarah looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows. "Let's find out."

The two of them dashed for the bedroom.

"Wait, wait," Chuck quickly stopped them. "What about Casey?"

"You know, I think I saw some trespassers out the back of the chalet. I think we need to call the security office."

"Good idea, Walker. Better safe than sorry."

Sarah laughed and wrapped her arms around Chuck. They fell on the bed in the bedroom.


End file.
